Princess
The Princess personality is a true woman of nobility and class. She's an extremely traditional girl stuck in an all-too modern present day. She's always open to try new things, though she's very likely to explain how the old ways are better while she does. Hohoho, and as her loyal subject, you will be extremely patient and listen! Special Job Requirements Must be Level 50 to unlock this Type. Dialogue Chat *You're not sure how to enjoy the day? That's certainly not like you. Just follow your heart, Player. Honesty is always the answer. *I was waiting. And waiting and waiting. I hope you appreciate what you have in me. *What book should I read today... Hmm, you always seem to pick quite well Player, perhaps you might choose again for me? *Skiing? I can't say I've ever tried, to be honest... Perhaps if you helped me, Player... *A fine day today indeed. It looks to be quite pleasant outside, too. Perhaps we might enjoy a stroll somewhere? Girl-To-Girl Chat 'Socializing' *What a clever dog you are, yes you are♪ *Dinner is prepared. Will you join us, Girlfriend? *I-I must say, I'm still not quite used to all of this holding-hands business... *Player can be a lot more useful than you might think. Strangely. *And how has work been recently? *Hmm... I'm finding this page to be quite difficult indeed... *Momoka taught me a fascinating game recently. he was slapping a giant orange ball around with her hands... *Player does seem to make quite an effort on a date, at least. *If you've finished staring at that television, how would you like to have a conversation perhaps? *I'm afraid I have another appointment... I do hope we can catch up again soon. 'Socialized' *It seems you are very well suited to this line of work, Girlfriend. *Hoho, that sounds fantastic♪ *They say the worst mistake you can make is to look like you make mistakes. Confidence is key. *I believe all young girls must at some stage in their life learn how to put on a kimono. *Arriving late to a date is simply unforgivable. I shall be heading to bed early tonight. *And you too of course, Girlfriend! *A date at the arcade? What kind of arcade exactly? Shopping, perhaps? *Oh? Well do go on, do go on. *The answer was right there all along. *Oh my! I had no idea. *Sincere apologies, but I find myself unable to divert my attention. Touch *Please don't touch me quite so much, it... affects me! *I think I should like to see a movie. It's been awhile *J-just what are you doing?! *I mean really! What would you do if that took my clothes off?! *Nothing quite beats a tatami floor, truly. *Hmm... Mmm... I forbid you to stop! *Where do you think you are touching...? *Do you plan on lazing around like this everyday? Conversations *Girlfriend Are you hungry, Player? **Player Why? **Girlfriend Answer the question. Are you hungry? **Player Not exactly... I suppose I could eat though... **Girlfriend Will you please give me a straight answer?! **Player I-I'm hungry!! **[Girlfriend[ Was that so difficult? I shall start preparing a dish, then. **Player That sounds great. What made you wanna do that all of a sudden? **Girlfriend I can't say there was any particular reason... I just have some concerns about your health, Player. We must keep a balanced diet! **Player Worried about my health...? That's kind of you. **Girlfriend Yes, well... grateful you should be. Here, it is complete. **Player Alright! *nom nom nom* **Girlfriend H-how is it...? **Player Amazing! Wow, I could eat this every single day... **Girlfriend Truly? Perhaps I'll make it again tomorrow, then... I can make some changes, if you have any particular requests...? *Girlfriend I thought I might try my hand at some baking... Would you help me, Player? **Player Of course. What do you want me to do? **[Girlfriend[ You are to stand beside me offering words of support, and staring in complete amazement at my culinary excellence. *Girlfriend Player, is there something in my hair? **(Stroke head) Girlfriend So there was... I do enjoy this feeling, Player. *Girlfriend Player! Come! **Player ... What is it? **Girlfriend I'd like some tea. Would you help me make it? **Player Sure. Let's go! **Girlfriend Hohoho, I'll prepare a cute set of mugs for us. *Girlfriend Player, would you help me look for something? I seem to have mislaid a recipe... **(I think it's...) Girlfriend So it is!... Wait a moment. How did you know...? You haven't been.. reading...?! (+7 Affection) * Girlfriend Perhaps you should be first to take a bath. ** Player Sure... Or we could go together...? ** Girlfriend Together...? Would you help scrub me down, perhaps? * Girlfriend Hi-ya! Hi-ya! ** Player What on earth are you doing? ** Girlfriend I'm just watching a period drama. I think I may have gotten swept up in it somewhat. ** Player What period drama? ** Girlfriend It follows the story of a true protector of Edo, a man who knows how to ensure justice is served! ** Player That sounds pretty interesting. ** Girlfriend It is extremely interesting, and very popular too. They've released a number of series. ** Player It's repeated a lot on TV too, right? Which series is your favorite? ** Girlfriend Hmm. I quite like series five, myself. The introductory music is quite spectacular! ** Player Sounds good. How about we watch it together? ** Girlfriend That is quite a fantastic idea! Come, sit next to me. ** Player Don't mind if I do... Woah, that bit was so cool! ** Girlfriend You think so too? I do so love the way each sword stroke is filled with passion! ** Player Wow, that was a cool way of putting it! ** Girlfriend Truly? Hohoho, how very well spotted of you, Amu. I do have a certain way with words, I suppose. * Girlfriend Hmm... I think I might enjoy you stroking my hair, Player... ** Success - Girlfriend Ahh... that feels very good indeed. (+8) * Girlfriend Player! I am quite sure my hair is perfect today. ** Failure - Girlfriend I don't believe that is my hair... (-3) * Girlfriend The snow has begun to pile up a little... ** Player Oh yeah, you're right. I think we could probably make a little snowman at this rate. ** Girlfriend A snowman! That would be quite fantastic... ** Player You think so too? Let's make one then. ** Girlfriend Truly? I'll start from the head then. You can start with the body, Player (+5) ** Player Leave it to me! ** Girlfriend ...Hmm... This is quite difficult indeed... ** Player Yeah that doesn't really look right... Have you ever made a snowman before? ** Girlfriend I-I wouldn't say... that I never have... or that I couldn't possibly have once... ** Player Right, okay... Anyway, it's easy, I promise. Watch. ** Girlfriend Hmm... I see... so I need to shape it around this way... Hmm... ** Player Yeah, that's it! I can't believe you got it so quickly. ** Girlfriend Hohoho, yes, be amazed ** Player See? It's way more fun building it together like this. ** Girlfriend You are quite right. Just having you with me makes this a thousand times more enjoyable. * Girlfriend I thought I might try my hand at knitting. Is there anything you would like me to make? ** Player ** OR Player How about gloves? *** Player Can you make some gloves? Mine have got holes in them. *** Hohoho. I have just the right wool, too. I picked a color that should suit you most perfectly. (+4) * Girlfriend Player, I... I think I might like a massage! ** Success - Girlfriend Ahh... You are extremely good at this you know, Player. (+8) * Girlfriend Player, I'm hungry. ** Player How about I make something then? Anything you want. ** Girlfriend I think I would like a tomato nabe. (+1) ** Player Tomato nabe it is, then! ** Girlfriend Player's home cooking! I am quite excited indeed. (+3) ** Player Leave it to me! I'm pretty sure we have some tomatoes left... ** Girlfriend I simply cannot wait! (+5) ** Player Alright, finished! Here we go! ** Girlfriend I-it's bright red! So this is tomato nabe... *nom nom* It's fantastically delicious! (+5) * Girlfriend Player! Come! ** Player ... What is it? ** Girlfriend I'd like some tea. Would you help me make it? ** Player Sure. Let's go! ** Girlfriend Hohoho. I'll prepare a cute set of mugs for us. (+8) * Girlfriend Is this another fighting game, Player? ** PlayerOh, hey. Yeah it is. Wanna have a match? ** Girlfriend O-of course! I shall show you my true power! ** Player Haha wow, them's fighting words. I might well lose at this rate. ** Girlfriend Hmph! You would do well to be less complacent! En garde! (+3) ** Player First strike's mine...! Countered?! ** Girlfriend W-what on earth was that?! I seem to have done something... I must press this attack! ** Player KO!! Wow, that was quite a beating. I can't believe I lost. ** Girlfriend ....Hah! I suppose you might call me a natural! Hohoho!! (+10) * Girlfriend So very warm... this must be paradise... ** Player The blanket, you mean? ** Girlfriend It is incredible. Would you like to share it, Player? ** Player I'd love to, I'm getting a little cold. ** Girlfriend Very well, very well. Come on over, then. (+6) * Girlfriend Player, I didn't know this 'yo-yoing' was quite so difficult... ** Player (Give advice) You've gotta put some more movement in your wrist, you know. ** Girlfriend Like so...? Oh my! Did you see, Player? I may have perfected it already! (+8) * Girlfriend Is there anything I can do for you today, Player? ** Player (Gimme your lap) ** Girlfriend My lap...? To be quite honest, I was going to ask the same of you... Perhaps we could help each other? (+6) ** Player (Specialty dishes) * Girlfriend Hmm... I find myself with nothing to do... ** Player Could kill some time watching TV? ** Girlfriend Hmm... I think I've had quite enough of TV... We seem to watch it every day... ** Player There's fashion magazines lying around here somewhere... You could read one of them? ** Girlfriend A fashion magazine...? If you say so, I suppose I could... ** Player Here's one. ** Girlfriend Hmm... Thank you. There certainly are some odd designs in here... ** Player Odd...? I'm pretty sure this is a causal look edition. ** Girlfriend I fear I'm not likely to find anything to suit me... ** Player There must be something in there you like. ** Girlfriend Hmm... Ah, Player! What do you think of this one? ** Player Hold on, pass it to me. ** Girlfriend This one here... Is it perhaps a little too... flamboyant? ** Player I don't think so, no. I think it'd look great on you, actually. ** Girlfriend Truly...? If you honestly think so... perhaps I shall try it on the next time we go shopping. (+8) * Girlfriend I had a wonderful dream last night. ** Player ** OR ** Player (What was it about?) You certainly look happy about it. What was it about? ** Girlfriend Well, you were... You were there, and... I-I can't, it's too embarrassing! * Girlfriend Ack...!! *thud* ** Player (Th-there was nothing there... Why did she fall down...?) ** Player Are you... okay...? ** Girlfriend Quite fine... Your hands are so warm, Player. (+9 Affection) * I am feeling a little cold... ** (Success) - Girlfriend How very warm... Thank you. (+8 Affection) Talk *I would so love a new kimono... *Is Player good to you? *Are you not feeling peckish, Miss Girlfriend? *This is a very old, classic piece of literature, you know. *You are quite the beauty, Miss Girlfriend. *It's quite plain to see your outfit uses such exquisite fabrics. *I believe a feast is in order! *Wherever did Player go...? *And where are you two going? Sleeping *Mmm... must I really... wake already...? *How... incredibly sweet... and delicious... *Such delicious tea and... tea and... tea... zzz... *Player... do keep up... will you...? *Mmm... zzz... What... what on earth is... going on... Waking Up *I shall not be leaving my bed... I am still rather tired. *How dare you watch a princess sleep? You shall pay for this! *I appreciate the wake-up call. I had quite a good sleep. *A fine morning to you, Player! *I am thoroughly looking forward to another enjoyable day. Scenarios Close Together * Girlfriend: I feel as though we're becoming quite close, Player. * Player: Yeah, I think so too... I feel like I'm kinda getting used to being around you. * Girlfriend: Hohoho, fantastic. Well, perhaps you know what I'm thinking right now...? * Player: What you're thinking? Hmm... Erm... "Give me a massage" , maybe...? * Girlfriend: Incredible! Absolutely correct! * Player: Haha, yay... Oh, wait... * Girlfriend: Yes, quite. Get to it, then! I feel I've quite some knots building up. * Player: ... Do you think it's from those games yesterday? You were moving about with the controller... * Girlfriend: I must admit I'm still not entirely clued into this "gaming culture" , but I certainly am trying. A massage will help my progress, I've no doubt. Picnic * Girlfriend: We're going on our park-dining date, Player! I was recently informed that your like call it a " picnic " . * Player: A what? A " picnic " ? That's not right. Who told you that? * Girlfriend: Excuse me?! Miss Amane told me herself! I cannot believe she would do such a thing... * Player: Haha, only joking. Of course it's a picnic. I'm actually amazed you didn't already know. * Girlfriend: ...So you were the liar all along! I mean, really... No onigiri for you! * Player: Ahh, no no, I'm sorry! I just thought it'd be funny~! I wanted to see your face... * Girlfriend: So you like to see me worried and confused, do you? * Player: I like to see any expression your beautiful face makes! * Girlfriend: W-what are you...?! Enough of this! Let's just make our way to the park! It's time for our very special "picnic" date. Hmm... So this is love... * Girlfriend: Hmm... So this is love... How incredible... * Player: Incredible? * Girlfriend: Yes... I couldn't possibly express it with words alone... * Player: Sounds about right... I wonder why that is... * Girlfriend: Are you really so interested? * Player: A little... * Girlfriend: Then perhaps you should find out, no? * Player: You're right. * Girlfriend: Hohoho... I wish you the best of luck! Couple's Vacation * Girlfriend: So this is Hawaii... The sea looks truly beautiful indeed. * Player: Right? We've gotta make the most of it! I still can't believe Yui got us tickets! * Girlfriend: There's surely no need to rush, Player. Let's just relax and enjoy our very special vacation together♪ * Player: Yeah, you're right. I never een imagined we'd get this chance. * Girlfriend: We have a lot to thank Miss Amane for. By the way, Player... do come a little closer... * Player: Hmm? You've just turned bright red, you know... * Girlfriend: Well, yes... Call this a memento, if you will... *mwah* * Player: Wah...?! Did you just...?! Kiss...?! * Girlfriend: Player, I truly love you! I sincerely hope we have the most incredible time together! Seasonal Scenarios Late Late Summer * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: Winter Footsteps * Girlfriend: Nothing quite beats the feeling of a tatami floor, I believe. * Player: I dunno, I quite like wooden flooring... * Girlfriend: I suppose the cold feeling can be nice in summer... Tatami is quite perfect, though. * Player: If you say so! * Girlfriend: I do say so! It's quite an important matter, you know. * Player: Do you wanna go out somewhere today, by the way? * Girlfriend: Hmm... I honestly hadn't thought about it. * Player: Wow, look at the time... It's too late anyway, I guess. * Girlfriend: Yes, quite... 'Merry Christmas' * Girlfriend: It's Christmas Eve today, you know. * Player: It sure is! * Girlfriend: Everybody looks so happy... * Player: Yeah. It is a day for couples, I guess. * Girlfriend: Then I suppose we have plans today too...? * Player: S-sure... I thought we could, erm... go out for some food...? * Girlfriend: I see... * Player: A-and then watch the Christmas lights together? I'm sure they're really beautiful. * Girlfriend: ... I suppose I could allow myself ot spend the day with you, Stanley, It is a special day after all. 'Happy New Year' * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: 'Valentine's Day' * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: Category:Types